


In Chartil, A Death

by just_ann_now



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self-Reflection, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: He wanted to learn this. It was his choice.





	In Chartil, A Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Celandine, several years ago you made a Yuletide request for stories featuring Michael Godwin, a character for whom we both feel much affection. I started ~~several~~ something, but never completed anything to my satisfaction. 
> 
> Fast forward to today, and the [Snowflake Challenge](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/), Day 10 - Create a Fanwork. "Hmmm," I think. "Maybe there's something in my ~~abandoned~~ WIP folder that I could work on. Maybe." And, after some judicious cutting and re-arranging and polishing, here we are. Like re-learning to ride a bicycle, I suppose; sure, you might fall and scrape a knee (or at my age, worse) but you've got the basics down, it's just getting your confidence back. 
> 
> So, in grateful thanks for your many years of friendship and support, here's your Yuletide Madness gift from 2015. *grin*

**In Chartil, A Death**

 

Michael wasn't even sure that the man had said what Michael thought he'd heard – his grasp of the language was still tenuous, and so many words sounded similar. But his companions had gasped, and looked at him in such a way that made it clear that such insult could not go unanswered. 

And so he took a deep breath, drew his sword, and within moments had killed a man. 

Through the shouts of triumph, the slaps on his back from his companions, the excited chatter of onlookers, Michael could only think, _I wanted to learn this. It was my choice._


End file.
